Rebelds Mione
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Uma conversa, uma aposta e um preço. O quanto uma Grifinória e um Sonserino podem se apaixonar? Minha primeira H/D.
1. Trailer

**Rebelds Mione…**

- Mione exagera Harry, ela esta se tornando insuportável.

_Uma conversa, pode sim mudar tudo…_

A garota parou para respirar quando chegou no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, então seus amigos a acham insuportável…

- Que faz aquí? – perguntou Draco Malfoy da pia.

_Dois rebeldes…_

- Posso mudar sim Malfoy, você também pode.

- Isso é uma aposta Granger?

_Uma Hermione Rebelde…_

- Rony vá pastar.

_Um Draco Amavel…_

- Você esta bem Luna?

_O quanto uma aposta pode mudar?_

- Qual será o premio final disso?

- O que ganhar terá o outro por um mês ao seu dispor.

_Desejos…_

- Dava para ouvir seus gemidos do lado de fora – berrou Rony para a garota que corou.

_Amizades…_

- Eu não lhe reconheço mais Hermione.

_Ambições.._

- Se tornar Comensal pode ser o melhor a fazer na minha vida.

_Amores…_

- Me escolha.. Por favor… Me escolha.

_E muita:_

Rebeldia.

- Venha – risadas foram ouvidas sendo abafadas.


	2. Encontro

Hermione estava procurando Harry e Rony quando viu eles caminhando um pouco a frente, se apressou para tentar alcança-los quando chegou perto ouviu Rony:

- A Hermione está insuportável Harry – ela se sentiu oscilar parando e deixando os alunos passarem por ela.

Mesmo ela revisando todos seus deveres ela ainda era insuportável para ele? Será que nada havia mudado dês do primeiro ano?

Se sentindo absurda correu para dentro do castelo indo para o lugar que todos evitavam: o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

Deixou um soluço escapar quando chegou e sentiu que suas lagrimas iam explodir.

- O que esta fazendo aquí Granger? – perguntou Malfoy que a via pelo espelho.

- Isso é um banheiro de _garotas _Malfoy.

- Murta me deixou ficar aquí… - ele se virou indo para a frente dela. – o que aconteceu Granger?

- Nada da sua conta Malfoy – respondeu, ele riu.

- Alguém esta mal educada hoje…

- E alguém esta de bom humor.

Se olharam antes de sorrirem, Malfoy sarcástico, Mione seu sorriso de lado.

- Rony me chamou de insuportável – falou baixinho. – Sua justificativa?

- Precisava de um momento de paz.

Se entreolharam novamente. Ao mesmo tempo se sentaram no chão do banheiro.

- Ser Sonserino deve ser bom – Mione fechou os olhos.

- Por que?

- Não tem amigos.

- Isso pode ser ruim Granger.

Ficaram em silencio novamente. Havia o barulho de uma torneira pingando perto.

- Façamos uma aposta Granger. – Hermione abriu os olhos.

- O que?

- Tente ser uma Granger mais rebelde.

- Tente ser um Malfoy mais amável – contrapôs Mione.

- Combinado – Mione o encarou surpresa.

- O que ganhamos?

- O que perder terá que servir o outro por um mês, em tudo Granger – sussurrou Draco no seu ouvido e ela se sentiu arrepiar.

- Sim Malfoy – ela apertou a mão dele, selando um pacto que não sabia aonde a levaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Devo dizer que me apaixonei por esse shipper rapidamente! Fiquei muito feliz também com as reviews! São tão importantes para mim! Agradeço a todos que leram!

_Carol R. Malfoy: _Minha primeira leitora da fic! *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Beijos. Obrigada!

_NanaAbbey: _Eu acho que não demorei muito para postar até e já tenho o próximo pronto então é só eu recebe minha recompensa *-* e posto. Brigada! Beijos.

_Ell Granger-Malfoy: _Oi! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação também! Eu estou me divertindo escrevendo! Valeu! Beijos.

_2Dobbys: _OOI! Saudades das suas reviews nas minhas fics! Vai seguir *-* Obrigada! Beijos.


	3. Uma Rebelde

Hermione não sabia por onde começar, ela pensou em pesquisar na biblioteca, mas garotas rebeldes não usam a biblioteca certo?

Ela mordeu todas as unhas antes de resolver pintá-las de preto. Parou no espelho e se olhou e fechando os olhos usou a varinha para cortar seus cabelos na altura do ombro.

Gostando do resultado resolveu que precisava mudar suas roupas também, diminuiu as saias, trocou o sapato da escola por botas e a meia branca por uma preta cheia de furinhos, a blusa diminuiu e amarrou agora mostrava um pouco de sua barriga.

Se olhou no espelho e a primeira impressão quis se esconder, mas ela não perderia para Draco Malfoy, não.

Resolveu descer para tomar o café e encontrou Harry e Rony já sentados a esperando.

Rony teve certa dificuldade em fechar a boca e falar enquanto gaguejava. Harry a olhou confuso.

- Mione queria saber se podia revisar isso para mim? – perguntou o ruivo depois de varias tentativas e de ficar vermelho.

- Rony, vá pastar – respondeu Hermione sorrindo e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

- Você esta perfeita – disse Draco passando por ela no Salão Principal, Mione sentiu o mesmo tremor com a voz dele perto do seu ouvido.

- Nada mal você Malfoy – respondeu, se sentou na mesa da Grifinória ao lado dela.

- Que tal um passeio hoje?

- Adoraria – respondeu deixando todos da mesa de boca aberta.

Hermione respirou e encostou sua boca na de Draco dando um selinho e depois voltado a comer.

- Agora vá, não seja grudento.

Sorrindo Draco se levantou vendo um Rony e Harry perplexo em pé na mesa da casa.

**N/A: **Vocês não tem noção do quanto é bom receber reviews! *-* Me deixa muito feliz, como Blair comprando sapatos! Sasuahusau.

Eu preciso de uma beta de preferência alguém confiável com quem possa deixar os capítulos para posta para mim também, pois é difícil eu vir pro note posta já que entro mais pelo celular, interessados favor me avisar.

Meu e-mal: Tirem os espaços e substituem o arroba e os anderlines.

caroline anderline evans anderline potter arroba . com

_**Suzane OC: **_Me explica o OC? Tem a vê com o seriado ou o que?

_**2Dobbys: **_Acho que o mais complicado é o Draco amável, já que todo mundo tem um momento em que quer ficar má. Shsuahsuahusa. Agora ser bonzinho é foda neh? Beijoos.

_**Bel Black Potter Malfoy: **_Oii! Sim, é viciante, mas NINGUEM ganha do meu Lily/James, conhecidos como minha mãe e meu pai. (Sonha.) Sou irmã do Harry. :P Beijos.


	4. Um Draco Amoroso

Draco conseguiu ouvir os múrmuros que o seguiam dês do selinho com Hermione e também de quando ajudou Luna a juntar os materiais do chão.

Os alunos da Sonserina pareciam achar que ele estava sofrendo de alguma doença mental, perguntando se não sentia necessidade de ir visitar a enfermaria.

A tarde ele encontrou Hermione na porta da frente, ela estava deslumbrante com seus cabelos lisos balançando no vento do fim de tarde, sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Vamos – pegou a mão dela, gostando do contato quente que sentiu entre eles.

- Soube de você e Luna, todos estão comentando – sorriu a morena.

- Estão comentam de você também – ela corou enquanto a levava para perto do lago.

- Eu já esperava, não é o que chamamos de normal eu andando com você, ainda mais nessa espécie de…

- Encontro – Draco sorriu mostrando um lugar embaixo de uma arvore.

- Sim.

- Me conte como é ser Hermione Granger, Mione – ela se assustou com o apelido, mas logo começou a responder.

- É estressante, porque o mundo atualmente está estressante.

- Entendo, posso dizer o mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silencio, Hermione respirando fundo tomou coragem e se escorou no peito do loiro, eles ficaram ali durante duas horas em silencio sentados juntos de mãos dadas.

Um Harry e um Rony observavam o casal da torre da Grifinória, o ruivo parecia muito nervoso e o moreno em estado de choque.

- O que está acontecendo com a Hermione? – perguntou Rony andando de um lado para outro do quarto.

- Eu não sei – disse Harry ainda olhando pela janela.

- Vamos fazer algo para impedir Harry.

- Acho que Hermione sabe o que faz Rony – disse indeciso sobre a confiança.

- Não Harry – disse e saiu decidido do quarto, Harry voltou a visão para a janela.

- O que você esta fazendo Mione?

Rony estava decidido que impediria Hermione de ficar perto do Malfoy, usando sua inteligência percebeu que poderia usar os Sonserinos para separá-los, só precisava provar que Hermione poderia ser um grande inconveniente.

Sorriu saindo do Salão Comunal da Grifinória com uma grande idéia se formando na sua mente.

**N/A: **Sabem como é bom receber as reviews de vocês? É melhor que isso! :D Agora a fic vai começa a ficar movimentada. Rony do mal. Kkkk… Quinta que vem eu começo a trabalhar, mas vou tentar conciliar as duas coisas ok? Beijos.

_Suzane OC: _Eu gostava de The OC até a Larissa, acho que era esse o nome, morrer, depois ficou chato na minha opinião.

_Bel Black Potter Malfoy: _Ain que bom que você gosta. Isso é muito importante para mim!

_2Dobbys: _O que é fixe? Pergunta que não posso conter! Shsuahsua. Draco vai baba muito por ela ainda, prometo. Beijos.


	5. Rony O Cabeça De Abobora

- Voce esta com uma expressão estranha - Harry descia com Rony para o Salão Principal.

- Não estou não - mas Rony estava e Harry o olhou desaprovadoramente quando viu o porque.

Uma briga se desenrolava no meio do Salão tendo uma Hermione x uma Pattison furiosa.

Pelo que se dava a entender o pai de Malfoy ficará sabendo que Pansy terminou com Draco e havia feito uma ameaça sutil ao seu pai.

- SUA SANGUE RUIM FIQUE LONGE DO DRACO!

Uma Hermione corada gritava com ela. Harry esperava que ela fosse se controlar e não sair aos gritos como a outra.

- DRACO PODE DECIDIR COM QUEM SAI! ELE DECIDIU QUE NÃO SERÁ COM VOCE!

- DRACO ESTA TIRANDO UMA COM A SUA CARA SÓ! ELE NUNCA SE INTERESSARIA POR UMA SANGUE RUIM!

- MEU SANGUE É MELHOR QUE O SEU!

- CHEGA - Dumbledore entrou no Salão fazendo as duas se calarem. - Pedirei que Snape e Minerva cuide de voces. Agora tomem o café da manha.

Uma Hermione vermelha sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Voce perdeu o começo da discussão Rony - fuzilou o ruivo. - Malfoy agradece que tenha avisado que o filho saia com uma sangue ruim.

Hermione estraçalhava o pão nas suas mãos sem nem come-lo.

- Eu fiz mesmo - um ruivo com rosto vermelho respondeu.

- Pois essa sangue ruim não é mais sua amiga.

Hermione se levantou e saiu do Salão. Harry deu de ombros e foi atrás da garota.

- Parece Weasley que voce se deu mau - Draco disse atras dele.

Rony tentou soca-lo, mas Draco foi mais rapido e acertou logo ambos ganhavam uma detenção.

N/A: Eu sei. Devo me esconder atras do Hagrid? Gente estou morrendo por mais HP, que tristeza o ultimo filme. Foi como se acertassem vazios no meu S2. Beijos.

Suzane OC: Summer era um show fato total! Agora eles vão além de amiguinhos. Hoho... Beijos.

Bell Black Potter Malfoy: A cabeça de abobora aprontou feio. Usei o apelido para nome do capitulo. Será que perdeu a Mione de vez? Eu sei. Hahaha... Beijos.

2Dobbys: Saudades de voce! Te segredo que não consigo le Rony e Mione, mas leio Draco e Mione acho mais quente, claro que isso em fic, nos livros queria que tivesse duas Miones uma pro Rony e outra pro Harry. Detesto a Gina. u.u Beijos.

Laslus: Rony vai acaba metendo muito os pés pelas mãos! Beijos.


	6. Começa As Complicações

- Ronald é um idiota – disse Harry para a melhor amiga que jogava pedras no lago com força.

- Primeira vez que eu concordo com o Potter – disse Malfoy sentando do outro lado da garota.

- Seu pai vai infernizar você Draco, eu já estou acostumada com os "sangues-ruins", mas você sim ele irá incomodar – lamentou Mione.

- Eu sei lida com meu pai – até Harry olhou descrente para o loiro.

- Eu não acredito que direi isso, mas se quiser ajuda Malfoy…

Hermione sorriu como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo junto com a biblioteca de Hogwarts inteirinha para ela.

- Obrigado Potter – Draco falou fazendo força para as palavras saírem, Mione segurou a mão dele. Harry percebeu que estava sobrando e resolveu voltar para o castelo.

- O que você irá fazer sobre o seu pai Draco? – a garota se encostou nele que a abraçou.

- Não sei Granger, ele nunca entenderá isso.

- Você já tem 17 anos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que quando terminar Hogwarts não precisa mais morar com eles Draco, você pode morar comigo, posso falar com meus pais…

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia Hermione…

- Se você continuar com eles, vão querer que vire um Comensal.

- Eu sei, eles querem – Mione se virou para encará-lo.

- Eles já?

- Já falaram comigo a respeito, eu sei o que eles querem dês que eu nasci, minha família é das artes das trevas Mione.

- Mas você não vai Draco…

- Eu iria, até pouco tempo eu iria…

- Agora?

- Agora eu me apaixonei por uma sangue-ruim Granger – os olhos de Mione brilharam.

- Que bom Malfoy, porque eu me apaixonei por um Sonserino.

Com isso eles se beijaram e num acordo silencioso com ele mesmo Malfoy prometeu que não deixaria nada se interpor entre os dois, porque isso era o melhor momento da vida dele.

**N/A:** *Se esconde.* Bem eu não estou trabalhando acho que isso fala o porque do meu retorno, tive tempo para retornar e tempo para ouvir ameaças merecidas. Aproveitem para me ameaçar porque logo vou voltar a trabalhar. Beijos.

_Bel Black Potter Malfoy: _Bem, acho que agora você pode ter uma conversinha seria comigo incluindo feitiços e espadas, shaushauhsua. Beijos.

_Sheshatescold: _Oi! Eu tenho uma mente bem fraca para detalhes eu reconheço que é meu maior defeito desse tipo acho, porque minha propria mente não nota muito eles sendo eu mesma, então eu não consigo por exemplo descrever cenarios e roupas, isso me quebra totalmente, mas eu amo dialogos!

_2 Dobbys: _O pai do Draco sabe sim, ele alias vai infernizar agora. Beijos.

_SammyMalfoy:_ Obrigada! Desculpaaa a demora!

_Laslus:_ Depois de tempos te atendi. * cora*

_Mila Pink: _Idem no eu ficaria pela eternidade! SHAUSHUAHSUAHUSA.


End file.
